Room of Grim Beginnings
by RebornP27
Summary: America, Canada and England are suddenly awake in a dark room. How the heck did they get here? They don't know. More and more nations are being found, scattered in this unfamiliar world. There will be sacrifices. Arguments. Sorrow. Regrets. The nations will need to work together to get home. Somehow. All starting from one small room. Based on the game A Dark Room. No Pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I

* * *

**A/N: So I had this idea of a crossover-ish thing with Hetalia and A Dark Room. Then this happened. Of course, I do not own Hetalia or A Dark Room. ****The pics in the cover aren't drawn by me. Credit to the artists.**

**Full Summary: **America, Canada and England are suddenly awake in a dark room. How the heck did they get here? They have no clue. They aren't able to remember what happened after the world conference they had. So in the room, they decide to light it. It was that one finale trigger. More and more nations are being found, scattered in this world, also having no memory after the meeting. In this unfamiliar world, they will learn how different it actually is. There will be sacrifices. Arguments. Sorrow. Regrets. The nations will need to work together to get back home. Somehow. All starting from one small room. Based on the game A Dark Room. No pairings.

* * *

Head throbbing. Vision blurry.

America had just woken up. He can't remember what he did after the World Conference. Or how he got here. He can't see anything. He could feel some other peoples presence. "Heh..Dude where are we?"

"America? I..I don't know. It's too dark.. Perhaps in a room?" It was England. England felt kind of groggy sitting up. Did he have a drink before this? The Britain then got up to blindly walk around the eerie, midnight-like room, feeling the walls. Great. He couldn't find a window or a door. They couldn't get any sunlight or fresh air. Sooner or later the air supply would run low. It was also quite chilly in here. Suddenly he trips on something. "What the…!"

"England! You alright?" Canada said worryingly.

"Whoa, Canada you're here too?!" America just notice Canada was there.

Of course Canada was here. The country sighed. "Yes, of course I am." Canada wondered where Kumajirou was. He hoped he was safe. He at least hoped he didn't forget to feed him after the meeting. On second though, what _did_ he exactly do after the meeting?

England picked up the object which turns out to be wood. There was also some more scattered around the ground too. "Oi, I think we can light up a fire. Since well, I found wood.."

"That was random. Well, how are we supposed to light it, exactly? Is there some small stick or somet'n that we can use?," America questioned.

"Well, I could try a shot with my magic."

"Haha very funny, Artie! Your magic is like totally going to, you know, NOT work!" America would always sometime over hear England talk to his imaginary friends or chant some weird stuff in his room. Especially back in the days.

"We will see about that!" Arthur chants a couple of weird phrases. The wood was now set ablaze, the orange light revealing white walls surrounding them. No windows or doors as expected. The room looked to be the size of a cheap motel room. It also turns out they were near the corner of the room. "Oh and please. Don't call me by that nickname." England then sat back down near the dancing fire.

America mumbles, crossing his arms, doubting what he just saw. "Yeah whatever.."

"Well, fine, if you honestly don't believe it then-"

Suddenly the three heard scratching noise outside against the wall.

"Erm..Don't worry guys! I'm sure it's nothing!" America tried not to sound worried.

The scratching perpetuates.

"Uhm Are you sure that was nothing?" Canada faced the wall where the noise was taking place.

"Haha! Luckily the hero is here! Now let me just get my gun so that…" Alfred shoves his hand in his pocket on the jacket. He feels a rough object, inferring it was some random rock, having no idea how it got there. But he ignores it, since it's not what he is looking for. After checking both, he realizes that neither pockets held his firearm. "Ahh man! Swear I had it with me since the meeting!" America said anxiously.

England face palms, wondering where he went wrong raising his former colony. "Why in the world would you bring a GUN with you during the meeting?! I swear America and your people…"

"Hey! You never know!"

Canada just sat there, watching the two nations bickering. He was pretty used to it now. Though he wish he could somehow stop it. "So...There isn't a door anywhere, eh England?"

"Now that you think about it, how long do you think the air supply in this room will last? Plus the smoke is going to build up!" England had just realized this.

"Heh, NO PROBLEM! I'll just bust a hole." America stood up cracking his knuckles.

The scratching then switched to quick bangs on the wall, which startled the nations.

"Uh, Lad, I don't think just busting a hole is a good idea right now. Have you forgotten there is something out there? We'll just wait it out."

"Have _you_ forgotten what you just said? We are going to suffocate from the damn smoke unless something outside is going to save us, which I freaking doubt…"

The clawing sounds are soon replaced with a thundering slam. The banging keeps going multiple times. Cracking can be heard after the bang. Then a moment of silence. The nations stare at the wall stunned for a couple of minutes till America reacts.

"I'm… I'm going to break the wall so you guys stay back just incase. I'll try to make it small as possible."

"America you fool! Don't do it! That thing might still be out there and who knows what it'll do to us, judging how powerful those couple of slams sounded."

"Yeah, England's right!" Canada urged."Just wait a bit longer. We'll handle it!"

America seemed to ignore them and smashes the wall, creating an opening about double the size of America's fist. "Hey, its night right now. Think I startled whatever it was away, haha! At least we have some fresh air!" America looked through the hole. He didn't spot anything living except huge plains spreading all the way to the horizon. He could also spot out a glimpse of a creepy looking forest next to the room at the left. "I'm pretty sure that things gone now. I don't really see-"

"Oh my god, America!" England interrupted. "You GIT! I told you not to DO THAT! I told you that fu-"

Then all of a sudden, a furry looking claw goes through the hole, as if trying to break down the wall. America quickly backs away, alarmed. A wolf like head then juts out the opening, starring with its gold menacing eyes to America. The wolf creature claws the wall even more, cause the opening to enlarge and crumble. "Sh-Shit…! Crap, what the HELL are we going to do?!" America started to back away even more.

England stared at America, really pissed off by his decision. "You are such an idiot! You should've just listened, but instead, your tiny brain and your overpowered fists ruptured the stupid wall! You are so STUBBORN at times you know that?! This would've never happened if you at least take a chance to listen!"

The beast then continues clawing until the wall started to deteriorate even further. The wolf like creature then started to ram the wall multiple times. he hole slowly started to crumble.

"GAH..! Britain, use your magic or something…!" America really wished he had his gun right now. He couldn't just punch the thing now. It looked pretty strong and it wasn't the right time.

"Oh, now you believe in my magic? And you are not ordering me around, you arse hat! I'm not using up my magic for that! You pay the price for what you done!"

Canada stared at the damaged wall for a moment and turned to the arguing nations."Uhh.. Guys...! This isn't a good time to-"

America cuts off Canada. "Then how the hell are we going to get rid of that thing?! Let it just find something else to 'prance' around with something else? Look we don't have much with us so..."

England was really annoyed at America. Pretty obvious judging by the look on his face. Why couldn't his former colony just actually think for once? "God damn America just-"

The beast manages to put in a powerful ram to the wall and create a even larger hole, which was now big enough for someone to go through. The wolf like beast sprints towards England and tackles him down.

"S-Shit…!" England struggles as he tries to push away the beast. The beast was fairly large. It looked to be bigger than a lion. The monster lashes with its claws at England's right arm, making a huge gash.

"England!" America cried.

Canada was panicking as well, but tried to calm down. He quickly looks around the room. He then eyes the fire, then the wood. Why didn't his brothers notice this before?! Canada grabs one of the wood and lights it on fire. The burning wood is then chucked at the furry beast. The beasts black fur is partially burnt off by the nape of its neck. The beast whimpers a bit.

"Can't believe none of you guys thought of that.."

"Nice one, Matt!" America said, pumping his fist up.

The growling beast tries to put out the fire on its neck by shaking itself. It then faces Canada. It finally lets go of England, however the beast speeds to Canada while snarling.

England slowly sits up, groaning. A bloody bite mark on his left arm and a gash on his right. "T-that beast was.. able to make a good mark on me. Hopefully it'll heal soon." England cringes as a sharp pain is felt from his gash, making him grab his arm. He looks up, noticing the beast is going towards Canada.

Canada aimed to get another piece of burning wood but the wolf-beast slashes to Canada. He managed to dodge it, but barely. Canada's side had a scratch mark from the beast. Fortunately it'll take a short time for it to repair.

"Bollocks! Canada's in trouble! That damn beast…!" England struggles to get up, trying to get to Canada.

"Oh no you didn't! You do NOT mess with ma bro!" America starts to run to the beast and pushes it to the wall. The beast was pretty tough but America managed to have enough strength to barely hold him off.

"Guys! Just get away from this place for now while I hold him off!"

However, Canada didn't think so. America was his brother and he may be strong, but he can't do it by himself. "No! I can't leave you alone! You're going to get torn apart by that thing!

"Just go! Don't worry," the beast jerks forward but America pushes it back "... I'll be fine! I can kick his ass..!"

England finally gets up and walks to the scene. "Goodness sakes, America..! You can't do everything alone!" The British nation steps forward and chants a what sounded like gibberish while raising his arms. A green magic circle appears in front of the nation. He sweat drops as he tries hard to concentrate on his magic. The magic is finally charged and ready. "Lad! Move out the way!"

"..wha?" America turns around and quickly jumps out of the way as soon as he spots a blinding light. The magic hits the beast. The beast growls loudly until it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

America then fully looks up. "Whoa man..! That was pretty epic! Nice disappearing magic or whatever it was!"

"Y...yeah. Transportation magic… to be exact..." England said, smiling wearily. His eyes were struggling to keep open. He was very tired and weak from his use of magic. Odd. He won't normally become this weak when using this kind of magic. The nations vision fades to darkness as he blacks out.

" England..!" America rushes to catch the falling British man. "Damn it…! ..First off we need to stop the bleeding till his arm heals."

"Uhmm, wait just a sec," Canada rips a large piece of cloth from his uniform jacket and hands it to America.

"Alrighty…"America grabs the cloth and wraps England's bloody arm. The bite mark on his left seemed to already heal. "There, should stop the blood making a mess." America puts the unconscious England against the wall by the fire.

Canada sighs. "What should we do? Another monster might come in here from that hole. And its pitch dark out right now. Who knows what dangers are out there.."

"Well, we have fresh air in here now, like I said before! Don't worry! I'll just keep watch since your know, I am the hero. You can just rest near the fire."

"But what about you? You need some sleep too, regardless if you're the 'hero' or not."

" Heh! Im pretty sure I can last long without sleep! Otherwise we can switch, 'Kay?" America says, smiling though hinting that he was bluffing. He sits against the side of the hole, with his right foot at the outside of the room on the grass.

"Hmm.. Alright. You won't be cold?"

"Im fine, Canadia. Don't worry. Just go to sleep" America said in a slight complaining voice.

Canada rests near the fire, taking off his uniform jacket revealing his shirt and tie, and using it as a mat for him to lay on, across from England and takes of his glasses, placing them beside him away from the fire. He uses his arm as a support for his head.

Time goes by and the it reaches the point where the sun finally rises out of the horizon. America watches as the sky slowly creates the gradient of morning orange to blue as it gets farther from the horizon. The clouds added to that peaceful feeling. After that attack from the beast the environment had felt more hostile. It felt good to have that feel again.

America blinks couple of times to trying to stay awake. Soon his sleepiness got to him. Eyelids growing heavy. Still in sitting position, arms crossed, Alfred plunges into a deep sleep giving in from his exhaustion.

* * *

Weary and tired, the woman walks. She spots something in the distance. Some kind of… shelter? Was it abandoned? It still seemed far off. Will take awhile to get there. She doesn't know if she can make it. The woman opens her rucksack. No food. She opens the water skin. No water. Would she have to use… _that_? No. Not yet. Doesn't feel like the right time. That shelter was now her only current destination. She could rest there. Hopefully no dangerous creatures or strangers will sneak up on her. Too much already happened the previous day. The woman continues to walk. Very weak. Almost to the point of collapsing.

* * *

Moments after America fell asleep, Canada flutters his eyelids open. He sits up wearily, rubbing his eyes, stretching and puts on his glasses. He slowly turns to America, only to find out he fell asleep. "Heh, looks like he reached his limit of staying awake." It was his turn to watch now. Though it doesn't seem anything dangerous happened when his brother was watching. Canada decides to move the American nation to his matted jacket.

Canada locks his arms under America's arms, in attempt to drag him to the corner. "My god… you're such a fatass. He really needs to die down the amount of burgers he eats.." Canada mumbles. "…Such a heavy sleeper."

Canada finally was able to get his brother to lay on his jacket after countless struggles. He then goes and relaxes by the hole to watch.

Nothing major happened throughout the watch. Unless you count the part where this strange bird dropped down near Canada and stared for about a half a hour, which was kinda awkward. How did America put up with this? Staying up all night, staring basically nothing but outside didn't sound fun. Canada was on the brink of falling back asleep again. The nation is suddenly fully awake again when he spots something in the corner of his peripheral vision.

A young weary woman with tan skin, brown, medium trimmed hair and amber eyes is spotted from the distance, walking across the yellowish-green plains. She was slowly strolling towards the room. She looked as if she was about to tremble any minute.

Canada rubs his eyes for disbelief. So there _was _a person out in the middle of no where besides the nations. 'She's… She's alone. Should I help her?' Canada thought. Helping her sounds more ethical. Obviously she looks too weak to do anything right now. Canada gets up and runs across the plains and down the mild slope. "H..Hey!"

The young woman looks up with a pale face. Her legs all of a sudden fail her, making her fall down.

"Oh maple..!" She definitely was not alright. Canada quickly gets to the spot where the woman is and carries the women piggy back style. The unnamed woman attempts to say something but ends up coughing. It sounds like she hasn't had water for a while.

"D-Don't worry! I'm getting you to safety."

"Be..be..hind..." The woman was trying to warn Canada about something. Her throat was dry and it hurt to talk.

"Eh?" The nation stops walking and looks behind him. A tall, tan man was standing with a knife in his hand. He had blood shot eyes, filled with insanity along with shoulder-length black hair. He wore leather-made clothing, looking somewhat similar to Native American clothing, and also like the woman's clothing. The mysterious man charges towards Canada while shouting.

'Crap! What the hell does he want?!' Canada quickly turns around and starts running. Canada comes to a couple of close calls before he managed to slip inside the room. He quickly lays the tan woman down close to England and looks up to the hole to see if the man was still there. Just as Canada turned around, the man raised his arm with the knife while sprinting and swings it to Canada. The nations reflexes kicks in and grabs the man's swinging arm in time. He pushes the mad man out of the room before they both start tumbling down the slope.

Canada sits up after that fall and grabbing his head. "Ow… that man is insane…"

The man gets up after and picks up his knife. Noticing this, Canada tried to get up but it was too late. The man swiftly gets to the nation and stomps on his stomach making Canada fall back down again. The mad man then preceded to jab his knife in both the nations arms.

"SHIT…!" Blood spurts out of his arms. He can barely move his arms without feeling the pain from the stabs. Blood spills out of his mouth. The man then bluntly steps on Canada's left leg. He can feel a bruise coming up.

Canada manages to kick the man in the gut with his other uninjured leg, enough strength to make the man fall back. Canada quickly gets up to run back inside the room. He trips in the process from his bruised leg, going across the room and having blood from his arm spread on the floor . His head was almost touching the wall across from the hole. He was facing to his left, seeing England and America still sleeping by the dead fire, near the corner. Amazing how they were still sleeping through this ruckus. Canada tried to get up, but his badly bruised leg stops him, throbbing in pain. He can only have to wait for it to heal.

The lying nation notices the sudden movement of the woman. Seems she notice the trouble Canada was in. The nameless woman slowly gets up and opens her leather rucksack. She was searching in her bag for something, then slowly got up with something in her hands. 'Wait a minute, wasn't she just weak not to long ago?' Canada thought. He then pickups what sounds like a whooshing sound.

Before Canada tried to get up, blood is splattered right next to him. A shrieking noise is then heard preceded by the sound of a falling body. The room now was over come by silence.

* * *

**A/N: First of all, sorry if the characters seem OOC. I try to keep it in character but I think I failed at that. I feel bad for what I made Canada get into… I'M SO SORRY MAN. Basically I tried the best I could to make it good. Since it was based on this game called the ****A Dark Room****, this story will obviously have the concepts from it. Just with Hetalia in it. And some dark twists, too. So I probably recommend you check it out. It was better than I thought when I first saw it. Its got the genre like ****Candy Box****, if you knew that game before. Its available on the app store and online. Oh, and if you look closely you'll notice I added a little headcanon, not that its super important or anything. Anyway, enough of that, thank you so much for reading and review if you like! Give feedback on what I should work on so I can do better next time. Next chapter will hopefully come out soon. No, I'm not so obsessive of the game.**

**Oh and this is my first fanfiction I've posted. Expect many flaws.**


	2. Chapter 1 Half

Chapter 1.5

**Disclaimer: Reborn doesn't own Hetalia. Never in a billion years.**

**Just finished typing and proof reading and its 1 in the morning. Great.**

* * *

I don't know what happened.

Everything's dark. What's going on? Where the others?

I don't think I have that locket anymore. Hold on, what _was_ that locket anyways? Was it special to me? I can't remember anything after that world conference. I just know that something weird happened.

Am I dead? No wait, I can't…

I'm little dizzy though.

I don't like being alone. It's not a comfortable feeling.

...I wish I had pasta or something else, right now. I didn't even eat lunch yet.

No, I shouldn't sidetrack.

I think I'm in some kind of room. But with no windows or doors?! What is this? How exactly did I get here in the first place?

…! I tripped on something.

Oh, more like a someone.

Oh boy! It's Romano's voice! Ve~ he's little mad though, since I tripped on him and all. At least I'm not by myself! Romano might be a little rough towards people but he's still my brother.

I wonder who else is here? Sounds like it's just us, then.

Turns out Romano can't remember anything that happen after today's meet, too. Huh.

I guess I feel a little better now the room is lit. Romano had found some wood and wanted to "fire it up". Took a while for a spark to actually come, but he did it. But isn't the smoke going to build up? The room isn't that small, but not big either. And I really don't want to suffocate!

Romano's trying to jab a hole in the wall right now with the wood. So the smoke can escape. And get some fresh air.

I can see the cracks and all, but he's not making much progress. If I were doing it, I don't think I could make a dent! I bet if Germany was here though, it'd be there in an instant!

Ve~, I should probably help Romano anyways.

Phew! After some work, we finally manage to make a hole! About the size of my hand. Romano looked through the hole to see what's outside this room. He said it looked to be night right now. He also saw what looks like a forest up ahead. The rest he can't really see. There were no lights besides the glimpse of the moon.

Okay, now that we know a little bit of our surroundings, I'm really wondering how we got here.

_Yawn. _Getting a little sleepy. I'll just... Rest. Here.

Sleeping on the ground is so _not _comfy.

Eh. Hungry a little. I was dreaming I was eating some pasta.

Anyways I woke up with Romano trying to break the wall with wood again. The fire was dead and the sunlight was shining through.

My brother really wanted to get out the room. First off he needed to "take a piss". Second he just wanted to get out this place and go home.

I am a bit bored. Ve. I wonder how much longer till we're out.

After a _long _time, Romano with some help from me finally got a hole big enough for us to fit! I'm surprised Romano didn't piss his pants yet! Big brother had tried punching the wall at one point but that only got him bruises on his knuckles.

The sun is already setting. Ah~ sun sets are so beautiful. Just like the women back at home. The breeze feels so nice. Finally being free out of that room. The land is so flat and grassy. So green. Oh, and Romano's taking a piss near that one bush. He's taking a awhile. Great, now I need go.

Romano tried calling through his phone to get help but then he remembered we're in a place with no cellular service. Oh no… It's getting dark. And what about that hole?! We can't close it up! It's going to get cold and blow the fire away and make us freeze! Then we're going to make the others worry and think we're missing! I told Romano and he said we are not going to get frozen and that I should just shut up and sleep. Oh well I should just sleep off the "upsetti's" till tomorrow.

Today, we are going to set on an adventure! Just like the times with Grandpa Rome. But now, we are going to try to find other people hopefully, ask where we are, go home and eat pasta!

We both have to go through the forest. Going around it would probably take forever. But the forest looks scary though... Wait, I have my big brother by my side!

Ve... A-alright. Here it goes. Into the dark, scary, creepy, maybe-monster-infested, forest. Romano just told me to stop clinging on to him.

Okay! I-I'll try to be brave! There's probably no real monsters anyways! Maybe there's cute little bunnies or birds around! Yeah! Cute animals!

Where did he go?

He's not back yet. It's been awhile.

We both heard a screaming sound, but it didn't sound human at all. I told Romano not to go, but he did anyway. He said he'd be back right away.

I know he told me to stay here but I can't help it. I need to find him. This forest is huge! It's dark and scary, like I said before. And there's so much bugs! And for some reason some of the trees and plants have these blue crystals growing on them and they're almost everywhere! Actual those crystals look pretty. I wonder if I could take some.

Okay never mind they're stuck on the trees like super glue.

I have an odd feeling that something bad is happening right now to Romano..

I need to get to him soon but…

Why am I tired all of a sudden? I didn't in run a lot yet, and I'm pretty sure I had enough sleep.

My head doesn't feel good either...

Ah...My body. It hurts. What happened?

All I remember last time in the forest was blacking out for some reason. Before that I was really dizzy and my vision got really blurry.

Am I in that room again? No, the fire is placed at a different place, near the corner. The fire didn't seem to light up much, though.

I found something lying on the floor, near to the fire. I reached out to grab it.

It was a small book with a leather cover and it had a metal star stuck on the middle. It looked like those stars in those rituals. It looked old and kinda beat up. And stained in some blood. Maybe someone had a paper cut?

The pages in the book were all wrinkly. The first page, in big, bold, fancy letters read, "Grand Grimoire".

So, it was those magic books? I think I remember England, Norway and Romania using those for their magic stuff.

Inside were a bunch of weird pictures and nearly everything was in English. I think. Some sections were in Latin from what I can tell.

I closed the book back after skimming through the pages and put it down. Not much else to look in there. Getting up was a pain but I somehow did so. I looked around the room and found a big hole in the middle. But it wasn't like the hole me and Romano made in our room. It was in a different shape. Outside was dark with only the moon and some stars visible. How long have I been out, anyways? Hmm. The moon's color looks a little different. Probably just me, anyways.

Ah! I tripped on something!. At least I didn't fall this time!

I'm stepping on something wet. Is there a leak of water somewhere?

I got a piece of unburned wood sticking out the side of the fire, so I could use it as a torch.

No..

This isn't water.

Its blood.

So _much_ of it...

It's all over the floor and splattered all over the wall opposite of the broken one. I don't like this room.

And there was a body. His hair over his face and he was sitting, back on the wall. Blood staining his clothes. There was also a big blotch of it blooming on his chest. No... This can't be happening... He's not moving at all...

That person... He's…!

By then, Italy drops to his knees, and having the torch fall down beside him, extinguished.

The British nation walks in the dark room, barely can see anything. However he sees a faint silhouette of someone, presuming to be Italy because that's where the others left him after carrying the unconscious lad from the forest.

"Hey, looks like you're awake. At least you're - wait, are you _crying_?"

He walks closer to Italy, finding the nation was indeed weeping. There was also the smell of blood. He didn't even want to think about it. Hopefully it was just the blood from last time...

From what England could tell despite the darkness, Italy's hands were over his face. Italy slowly turned to him with a somber expression, one which was very unlikely of Italy to make.

"England", Italy's voice was shaken and quiet. "I'm... I'm sorry."

* * *

**So much ellipses in this one…**

**Sorry for taking so long. It's been over a **_**MONTH. **_**Had to finish up school and pain in the ass exams. Schools a headache. But now its over. Thank god. But here you go, a chapter. A filler chapter if you catch it's labeled 1.5. Sorry if you were disappointed. But the plot bunny kept bothering me with this idea. Chapter 2 is currently in the workings and will hopefully be posted ASAP. But then I do have this trip I'm going to this week. I won't be able to bring my laptop but I'll still be able to type in my phone, at least, but I can't post it in mobile. So don't be fully disappointed just yet! Still just the beginning. **

**This chapter will serve as a foreshadowing-ish chapter. And in a little different point of view of the story. Tried my best to have it actually be in Italy's POV. I'm probably not going to do much of those again until further notice.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter. **


End file.
